Of Late Nights and Small Jedi
by HecateA
Summary: Hermione could kick herself for getting caught at work late on Halloween night—but luckily she isn't the only one who can use the force, some fabric scissors, and a hot glue gun.


**Author's note: **It's not Halloween, but you get this story anyways because Dad!Ron is important to me and the dialogue prompt just made this happen. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition. I guess I don't own Disney either.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Of Late Nights and Small Jedi **

She was annoyed—so, so incredibly annoyed as she Apparated at her usual spot near the bus shelter before making her way towards the house, patting at her pockets to make sure that she hadn't left anything important in the office.

She couldn't help but feel that the sky had been getting darker earlier this fall, though perhaps that was explained by the long nights Hermione was working ahead of election season. Some of the street lights were flickering on and there were already lit pumpkins dotting the street. She hastened her pace, going through a list of things that had to be done in her head. She couldn't remember when exactly Rose and Hugo were due to head out with the neighbour's children—5:45? 6:30? She hoped she'd written it down for Ron somewhere.

When she reached their brick townhouse, she pushed the garden gate open and sped along the sidewalk to the front door. Cobwebs made of pulled cotton balls and carved pumpkins decorated their main entrance, as did a few of the crows that her children seemed particularly fond of and uncannily good at communicating with and training to do tricks. They only watched Hermione as she pushed the door open, though perhaps if she'd been in their place she would have judged herself for being such a late Mum on Halloween night.

"Home," she called. She kicked the door shut and swung her bag off her shoulder. She was in the process of shaking her arms out of her coat when a tiny "Yah!" behind her startled her.

She spun around and there was Hugo, wearing an old brown bathrobe that had been shortened to fit him, over his karate uniform. A hood had been sewn on with an impressively similar fabric, and he wielded a plastic blue lightsaber.

"Hi baby," Hermione said, finally freeing her arms from her coat and pivoting around, careful not to wobble on her heels or get stuck in her pencil skirt as she knelt down. "Look at you, you look just like a Jedi Knight…"

"Yes!" Hugo said enthusiastically. He reached out a hand and then the bowl in which they kept keys and trinkets by the door started levitating.

"Now, now," Hermione said, taking out her wand and lowering it back down. Underage magic facilitated, normalized, and encouraged by global entertainment monopols was going to be the end of her. "What did we say about using the force, young Padawan?"

"Not until I get a Jedi Master at Hogwarts," Hugo said. "Even with my costume on?"

"Yes, even with your costume on," Hermione said. She kissed the top of his head. "Thank you. You look so ready to trick-or-treat, are you excited to fill up your pillow case?"

"Mama!"

Rose jumped on her back before Hermione could even turn around to have a look.

"Hello sweetheart," Hermione said, patting the arms around her neck. "Get off my back, I want to see your costume too…"

Rose hopped off and skipped over to stand by her baby brother. She was wearing beige pants and her rain boots, with beige scarves draped across her shoulders and belted down. Her hair had been arranged in a triad of bobs from the top of her head to the back. Ace bandages had been wrapped around her forearm like arm warmers.

"Wow," Hermione said, reaching out to touch the beige fabric. "You look just like in the movie, sweetheart. And Daddy even got your hair all done up…"

"And we took pictures," Ron said behind her. "Just in case Mama got home after we'd gone to see the neighbours."

She turned back to look at him and smiled when she saw his proud smile, the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at the children, and the tape measurer still dangling out of his breast pocket.

"Amazing," Hermione said. She turned back to her two little Jedi and scooped them up in a hug. "We'll make sure to send those to Grandpa Granger, he'll be so happy you guys like his favourite movies so much…"

"I was the only Rey in school today," Rose said proudly.

"Me too," Hugo mimicked.

"You weren't Rey," Rose told him.

"I think he's just saying that his costume was unique too," Ron mediated. "I saw Justin, Jenna, and their mom waiting for you two outside—are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Rose said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hugo seconded, taking the pillowcase Ron handed him.

"Okay, be good," Hermione said, kissing their little heads. "Listen to Mrs. Cunningham and thank her for taking you trick-or-treating where all the haunted houses are. And don't run across the streets, even if it's a special occasion okay?"

"Okay," Rose promised for the pair of them.

Ron opened the door for them and ruffled their hair as they passed him.

Hermione got up and made his way to him to watch the pair make their way down the path. Ron's arm made its way around her waist.

"May the force be with or something like that." Ron called out to them.

"Thank you, Julie!" Hermione called to their neighbour, who waved happily before walking the kids down the street and out of sight.

"It's 'may the force be with you,'" Hermione said, turning to Ron once he closed the door. "You still haven't seen those movies, have you?"

"Nope," Ron said, popping the 'p.' "I've heard the kids watching it a thousand times but as far as plot goes, I have no idea what these wars in the stars are about."

Hermione smiled. "How did you get the costumes just right?"

"I used the computer," Ron said.

Her jaw dropped. "You did not…"

"I did," Ron nodded. "I'm not going to lie, Rose helped a lot, but we went on the Google and clicked so it was just pictures…"

"I'm so proud," Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Thanks for holding down the Halloween fort."

"Anytime," Ron smiled.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Small Fry; Gryffindor MC (x2); Brush; Fall Leaves (Y); Seeds; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Family); Themes & Things B (Guilt); Themes & Things C (Dressing Gown/Robe); Themes & Things F (Childhood); Ethnic & Present; Tiny Terror; Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **999


End file.
